Tsukidayo Houkana
Born as the son of Gracia Houkana, grandson to Fortuna Grados, with his father being unknown. His mother had an affair with an unnamed person though it was expected they were of very low status as an angel. His adoptive father, Alexander Houkana treated him terribly compared to other children he had. He later became known as Thanaduos the Worldslayer and was one of the greatest threats to have existed. Origins Tsukidayo was further ostracized when he developed Holy as an Element instead of Fire like the traditional Houkana Family always had. While he was quite young, his mother passed away which left him with very little. He did not fit in with the middle or low class angels as he was technically of nobility yet at the same time the higher class saw him as nothing more than a bastard child. Upon reaching maturity, he departed his homeworld of Airinth and joined the Galactic Federation of Elements as a soldier. He soared through the ranks as he was extremely skilled and capable. Within no time at all, he reached status as a Captain and finally was invited to join the Platoons. Within the Platoons, he was placed under Signas Almsa and teamed specifically with Kaladbolg Houkana his half-brother, The Sage who became a life-long friend, and Maria Camille who later became his wife. In service, he fought in numerous wars and received a great deal of commendation for his efforts. After decades of service, he was granted one of the highest awards one could receive in the service of the G.F.E. which was the Wing of Almia. Along with this, he was knighted and given Dragnipur to wield. Not long after this, he finally mastered his tenth Element. Heralded as one of the greatest Elementalists in history, his career soared. Tasked with handling a solo operation in the outer rim, Tsukidayo headed there to handle a criminal Elementalist who was a very capable Thought wielder. Thought fought close to a standstill and just as Tsukidayo had impaled the man upon Dragnipur the convict left a parting gift in the form of a curse. He severed the mental state of Tsukidayo in half, one of good and one of evil. The evil persona took hold renamed itself Thanaduos the Worldslayer and begun his destruction. Acting alone, he eradicated countless G.F.E. forces and various PMC's sent against him. His Platoon fought against him and in it he killed both Maria Houkana (Camille) and Signas Almsa. The Sage and Kaladbolg were left and able to barely restrain him while Maldaddon Garanz was able to use his memory lock to seal away Thanaduos, leaving the docile Tsukidayo to remain. Tsukidayo was then brought to Garadia in order to live out the rest of his days under the watch of Maldaddon who saw fit to use the man as a teacher for small college there. School of the Elements: Season One At the start, Tsukidayo was appointed as the headmaster for the college and appointed both Virlaxies and The Sage as his staff. At this time, his mind was still addled and he only vaguely knew that he was comrades with The Sage and Virlaxies at some point in a few wars in the past. He befriended many of the students and even his longtime comrade Seth deAlvannas and newcomer Kimiko Asokana came to join the school in an effort to work with the team there. Ultimately the goal was to ensure the Worldslayer never awoke again with Maldaddon watching from the sidelines. The memory lock had been set in place on The Sage as well as Seth to ensure they did not accidentally say anything to Tsukidayo. As time went on, Tsukidayo found himself starting to fall for Kimiko but aside from that, most of Season One had little to do with him as he was more of a mentor to the students and less directly involved. School of the Elements: Season Two Season Two brought a bit more of a change with the prominence of Almia Faytel and the Chaotic terrorist group. He directly did battle a number of times against various foes and was more engaged with his students at the college. This also started to cause some confusion for him in various cases like when he met Amon's father, Alexander again. The two had met numerous times yet Tsukidayo could barely recall the man. He began to get more suspicious when he was running into hallucinations of Maria Houkana speaking to him though they turned out to be from his brother Kaladbolg who had been hunting to find Tsukidayo and exact revenge upon him for the death of Signas and Maria. They fought several times as well and ultimately Tsukidayo defeated the man, believing him dead but not really understanding why he had to fight him. School of the Elements: Season Three At the beginning of Season Three, Tsukidayo and Kimiko had wedded giving the man much happiness but it was short lived. Within a short period of time, he and The Sage had engaged the Chaotic group in a fight to finally finish things which resulted in a struggle against Maldaddon. In an attempt to use a memory shock on The Sage he accidentally had caused a backlash, breaking the memory lock that had been put on him.